Duel Academy of the future
by NikDean574
Summary: This is an rp my brother and i started a while back. Once again this takes place just after the 5D's series has ended up this time only this time the darkness come's from someone not so distant from Duel Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Sammy walks into the Slifer red dorm and un-packs her things changing into the uniform. She hides her blades in her dresser drawer, then getting her deck and school supplies going to the lesson. She sits down inbetween Michelle and JayJay and tries to listen to the teacher talking.

Zen sighs as he comes in and sits on the other side of JayJay.

"Hey you alright?" JayJay asks

"Yeah just not sure im to hyped about all this. I mean i don't know that im cut out for this." Zen says softly

"Aw come on. Your a good duelist. You just gotta trust in yourself. You'll do fine." JayJay says and smiles "Beside Cyberend Dragon's never let you down before."

"Yeah i guess so" Zen says and turns back to the teacher as he goes on about the preschooling dueling tournament that they were going to have to going to have to perticipate in.

"Now class this tournament, while yes a part of your grade, will not be a large part. This is just to help us teachers to understand what levels of understanding you all have." He says. "So everyone report to the gym so we can get this started"

Sammy gets up and goes to the gym being quite, as she's worried about her chances in winning the duel. Half limping due to the recent cut from the day before she tries to go quickly so her older brother doesn't figure it out. She gets to the gym and waits for further instruction from the teacher.

"Now students take your seats and we will decide who will duel first" Vice Chancler Moto says.

Sammy sits down worried that she's gonna have to duel her brother, who she knows she would lose against.

"Now for our first duel we have Raina and Tomas"

They start their duel and after about 20 minutes Tomas had the duel won.

"That was a great duel you two. Next we have Zen and Nenet, Make your way down to the duel feild"

Nenet walks down to the duel field getting ready for the duel.

After about 20 minutes Zen had won the duel against Nenet. They go sit down and watch as the next duel is called out.

"These duels have been great so far. Your all doing rather well for your first year. Next is Lucas vs. Michelle"

the duelist walk down and start their duel. After around 20 minutes the duel ends with Michelle winning.

"You did great, next is Tillie vs Ling."

Tillie and Ling go down to the field. When the duel is done Ling wins and they go sit down and wait for the next duel.

"You did great, Next up is Samson and Jade"

The duel lasted 30 minutes ending with both students having no points and thus ending the duel in a tie.

"Ooh great job you two. Since this is only a trial duel you both will move on to the next round. But keep in mind that the next tournament any ties will end in both losing. Now for Steve and Charlette."

The duel begins shortly and its not long before steve loses.

"Ooh touch break but with a deck like her's itll be hard to beat." vince chancler Moto says. "Next is Tyson vs Dean"

The duel ends with Dean losing.

"Next we have Maya vs Trent"

Maya ends up winning the duel.

"Metoni vs Harry"

Harry wins that duel.

"Next is Hatshupstu vs Destiny"

Destiny ends up losing.

"You all are doing great. Next we have Jaden vs Johnathon"

JayJay wins this duel.

"Tyler vs Sammy"

Sammy ends up winning.

"Baron vs Seto jr."

Kaiba Jr wins this one by a long shot.

"Alister vs Adder"

Alister won.

"Alex vs Jamie"

Jamie won.

"Now that the first half of this tournament is done we'll call it a day. Well pick up with round two tomorrow"

"See what'd i tell you Zen. You were great out there" JayJay says as he and his group of friends leave the gym. "Everyone did their best and had some fun doing it. That's what's important."

Sammy nods, "Yeah that's what counts. You all did good."

Seto Jr walks up to the group of friends. "Hey losers having a freak convention?"

JayJay sighs and frowns "How about we wait to see who wins the tournament before we decide who the loser is? I mean I can already bet it wont be you at the very least. Oh i know how about a bet. You and me, whoever falls out of the tournament first has to do what the other wants for a week"

"Ill do it." Seto Jr says to him confident that he'd win.

"Alright. It's a bet. Hope you enjoy doing chores because i've no plans on losing anytime soon."

"I have no such plan either, and I'll make you do much worse than do some lame chores. Have fun, freak." Seto Jr says walking away going to his friend Charlette.

"God he's such an asshat." Jamie says to JayJay.

"Oh let him be. He'll see. I'll win this bet no problem. That'll teach him." JayJay says and puts a arm around Jamie's shoulders. "I mean come on when have i ever lost unless i ment to"

"You have a point, although there are a couple duelist who might come close, like Yugis kids or Alister." Jamie says, "Seto would get his assbeat though."

"Yeah i suppose you have a point there. But that's alright. I have faith in my deck to not lead me astray." JayJay says and smiles. "So uh who else is getting hungry?"

"I'm kind of hungry myself." Tille says, "I could really go for some pizza right now."

"Alright! Lets go get some grub." JayJay says and take's off for the dorm.

"And you say your nothing like your father" Zen say's under his breath then sighs before following him.

Tille follows close behind, Sammy goes to her room hiding away from the rest of the group.


	2. Chapter 2

**dont own yugioh**

Chapter two:

After about 20 minutes of or so the food is ready and just as they're about to sit down to eat JayJay looks around "Hey where'd Sammy go?" He asks confused for a moment then grabs a plate "Hey guys ill be back in a moment" JayJay says then jogs over to the girls dorms and up to the room Sammy was in before knocking "Hey sis, everything ok?"

Sammy runs and hides her blades putting bandaids on her cuts before pulling her skirt back up and opening the door. "Yeah just didn't feel good, figured I'd lay down."

"You sure about that? You dont seem quite yourself, and you kinda seemed hurt earlier." JayJay asks worried.

"It's nothing to worry about, like I said just dont feel good." Sammy lies.

"Come on Sam. I know you better than that. Sure i don't know you as well as i would if we grew up together but i also know the signs when someone's been self harming." JayJay says. "Please im not going to judge. No real right to. I've been there"

Sammy looks down at the floor tearing up slightly, "It's just, i'm questioning something about myself, and mom calling me useless every chance she gets doesn't really help."

"Moms the useless one not you. Please sis talk to me. I swear i wont tell anyone nor will i judge you. Besides i might be able to help you" JayJay says and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I may not have been there before but im here now"

"I think i'm falling for someone for the first time, it's just i-it's a girl." She whispers the last part of the sentence.

"what's wrong with that? I mean i'm a boy dating a boy so what's wrong with girls dating girls. I mean...It's alright to follow your heart and be whoever you want to be. And dating who you like no matter who or what gender or no gender they are. So uh mind if i ask who this beautiful girl is my sis has a crush on?" JayJay says then thinks 'not that i hvent got my own guess on who but i think its best to keep that to myself for the time being.'

"I guess you're right, it's just mom told me that was wrong my entire life so it's not the easiest thing for me to accept about myself. And... I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anybody." Sammy says.

"Ofcorse i wouldnt tell anyone. I'm not going to ruin my sister's life like that. And you know all to well what my opnion on mom's thought's on anything" JayJay says then thinks to himself 'well i wont tell doesnt mean i wont try to hook you up if i find out she likes you back'

"Yeah I guess you're right on that. And it's uh Michelle." She says blushing slightly.

"Really?! Holy crap i was right. I had a feeling but i never imagined that i was actually right. Though why are you worried about telling her? I mean she has nothing against me and Jamie dating so i dont see her having a problem with you liking girls..." He says 'and well the fact that i know her well enough to know that she likes you back'

"I just don't want to ruin what we already have by freaking her out. I mean what if she think i'm weird for liking her something." She says looking down.

"Trust me sis she wont. I grew up with her. She's not like that. Michelle wouldnt end your friendship over that."

"Alright, I still don't think I'm gonna tell her yet, wanna get back to the rest of the group then? They're probably worried about you by now." Sammy says laughing slightly.

"If you come too. Otherwise im staying til im sure your not going to hurt yourself more" JayJay says.

"Yeah I'll come." She says not really having a choice in the matter.

JayJay nods and puts a hand on her shoulder "Im sorry to back you into a corner like that but im worried about you and id rather you didnt end up in the hospital like i did"

"Yeah I can understand your concern." She says getting up, "You coming?"

JayJay nods and follows her out then leading her to the dinning room where the others were.

She sits down next to Michelle and Tillie eating the food.

Tillie looks at her, "What was that about?"

"I just didn't feel good, but JayJay got me to come eat. It's nothing to worry about."

Tillie nods and eats her pizza.

JayJay sits down next to Zen and Jamie and starts to eat "This food is great! Some of the best stuff ive had"

"So what was that about JayJay? Why'd you just leave like that?" Tyson asks from across the table.

"Hm? Oh i just wanted to make sure sis got some of this food before she called it a night. Have to make my sis is taken care of after all" JayJay says then goes back to eating.

"You're a good brother JayJay you know that?" Jamie says complementing his boyfriend.

"Hm? You really think so? Pretty sure i'm not." JayJay says and frowns slightly. After a moment he shakes it off and goes back to eating to try to hide the fact that he felt bad about not being there for Sammy from the begining.

"You really are or atleast I think so." Jamie says trying to cheer up his boyfriend.

"If you say so" He says and shrugs, his thoughts not really changing but not wanting to show it.

Sammy daydreams about Michelle looking up at the cealing.

Hatshepsut glances at her and smiles slightly 'Seem's my roomates got a crush. Hope it works out for her' she thinks then stands and leaves the diningroom. "Sure seems like there are a lot of good duelist's here. This is going to be a fun year, that's for sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Sammy's Flashback 1 year ago-

Sammy and Michelle are in Michelle's room after Sammy got into a fight with her mom. Sammy is curled up against Michelle crying.

Michelle holds her close and gently rubs her back "What'd she do this time? Must be pretty bad if your this upset"

"We got into a fight because she told me that Dueling was useless and I defended dueling and she- she hit me. Called me a useless freak I ran out after that and went here." She says crying.

"That's horrible. Someone needs to get you out of that house though without your father that'd be kinda difficult unless she just gave you up"

Sammy nods curling up more putting her head on Michelles shoulder. "I know it's just not very likely unless dad came back."

"I'm sure we can find a way. Even if it mean just running away or going to a school far from here where she can't get to you" Michelle says "Uncle Sy will find a way im sure"

"Yeah I hope you're right, she's absolutely horrible." She says laying with Michelle for awhile.

Michelle nods and holds her close "I know he will and he wont give up until he does."

"Thank you for being here." She says.

"Your welcome. Anytime" Michelle says.

Sammy lays there with Michelle.

End of Flashback-

Tyler looks at Sammy and thinks to himself but leaves his thoughts alone not wanting to out his friend. He looks at JayJay, "You're a great brother you should believe in that."

"Hm? Whatever you say" JayJay says then stands "Well im stuffed. Think im gonna go for a walk." JayJay says then leaves, making his way into the forest to explore a bit.

Luke finishes his buffalo wings and thinks to himself, 'I want to go swimming but I can't go swimming here unless I out myself to everybody.' He looks down, "I think I'm gonna go swimming." He goes to his dorm changing into his swim trunks and goes swimming in his binder and swim trunks hoping nobody follows him.

Zen sighs softly "Is it just me or did it seem like JayJay ran away?"

JayJay sighs and walks for a few til he comes to the waterfall "Why'd i do that? They just wanted me to feel better but then i suppose this is normal. I always do this when something like that comes up" JayJay sighs "Oh well. A nice dip might clear my head" JayJay says then glances around "Good thing no ones around" He says then strips down to his boxers and binder before jumping into the water.

Luke swims around in the water and accidentally runs into JayJay. "Oh shit I'm sorry!" He says hiding his chest in the water hoping JayJay didn't see his binder. 'Shit I thought no one would be out here!'

"Hm? Oh no big deal. Kinda thought i was out here by myself so i wasnt paying attention. Oh hey Luke. How's it going?" He says and smiles.

"Nothing much, I kinda thought the same thing." He says keeping his chest under the water.

"I see. If you like i can go. I mean you were here first after all. It's only fair" He says and swims over to the edge and climbs out.

"No, no it's ok" He says gasping seeing JayJay's binder and scars. "You're trans?"

"Hm? Oh yeah. Kinda was the main reason i was going to leave. I kinda only swim around people i know wont care"

Luke stands up showing his binder, "Well I don't really have any room to care."

"Oh! well that explains a bit. Well guess i'll stay then" JayJay says and jumps back into the water "So what are you doing all the way out here? And why alone?"

"Well I wanted to go swimming but the only people at school i'm out to is my sister and now you. So I went out here to try and make sure no one would see me."

"i guess that makes since. Well if you ever need a swimming buddy just ask. I'm more that willing to though only you for now"

"Alright, thanks I just don't want to come out to everybody, I don't want to get bullied for it." Luke says.

"Anyone tries to bully you and ill give them a lesson they wont forget. No one messes with my friends without getting through me first."

"Thanks JayJay, you're the best." Luke says smiling.

"No problem Luke. Nothing to thank me for. Just doing what comes natural to me."

"It's still a good thing. Even if it does come naturally." Luke says.

"Still dont need any thanks. Your a friend and my friends are more to me than anything." JayJay says and smiles

"Yeah that's a good thing for all of your friends and I can garuntee that your friends would do the same for you in return." Luke says.

"Hm well sure. I mean most of them anyway"

"Most of them?" He says slightly confused.

"Oh...well uh nothing. I've just been betrayed by a close friend before so im hesitant in that regard"

"Oh that sucks I'm sorry. The only close friend I've ever had is Tyler he's been my friend for years, we got close about a year after I transitioned." He explains, "I don't know what I'd do if he hurt me or any of my other friends for that matter."

"i felt the same way before Trent turned his back on me. Though there's really only one friend that i dont think id ever get over being betrayed by, aside from maybe sis" JayJay says.

"I know Tyler pretty well, I don't think he'd betray me unless I came in the way of the person he likes, then he might." He says not naming who Tyler likes.

"yeah maybe. Ty's pretty loyal so i dont really see him betraying anyone."

"Yeah that's one of the reason he's my best friend, and our share in being kind of nerdy."

"nothing wrong with being nerdy. Besides Ty's a good person to study with. You should join us next time. It'd make it all the more fun" JayJay says.

"Yeah me and Ty have studied together a couple times he helps me alot. Yeah that'd be cool to join you guys."

"Cool. Well have an awesome time and maybe ill manage to get high marks on the test" he says jokingly

"Yeah that'd be fun Tyler is really good at helping me with my tests." He says.

"yeah he's the best. Wonder if Baron would join us? Then we'd really be set to ace any test"

"We'd be set to ace the test for sure although I don't know if that would be the best idea." Luke says thinking about how shy Tyler is around Baron.

"Hm? Why's that?" JayJay asks.

"Um well I'm not really aloud to tell anybody if he hasn't told you himself. All i'm aloud to tell you is that Tyler wouldn't be the most open around him." He says keeping his friends secret.

"Yeah and? I've lived with Tyler for ten years. I'd be pretty thick headed to not notice by now"

"Well you can invite him it just might get Tyler to be quite the entire study session."

"id okay it with everyone before i went through with it though. Have to be sure everyone would be ok with it"

"I don't have an issue with it you just gotta talk to Tyler and Baron." Lucas says.

"Yeah ill do that when i see them." JayJay yawns

"Yeah that'd be pretty cool. I think I'm gonna head back to the dorm though." He says getting out and going to his dorm.

JayJay nods and climbs out. He sits there a bit before getting dressed and making his way back to the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas gets dressed and gets his journal starting to write in it on his bed.

JayJay plops down on his bed and sighs. "Hm so what to do? I've got a lot a love struck sister thats in need of some help but i promised so i can't ask for help on this one." he closes his eyes "oh well i know them both pretty well so im sure ill manage" He says and sits up. "Welp nothings going to get done just sitting here" he then gets up and goes to find Michelle.

Sammy and Michelle are in Michelle's dorm room laying on her bed talking about round two of the tournement that happens tomorrow.

JayJay stops outside the dorm and can hear them talking, but not what about, so he decides to wait until he can talk with Michelle alone.

Damien walks around to see some of the students participating in their own practice duels. "I'm glad sis and i decided to join up here. Sure seems like a lot of fun."

Sammy hugs Michelle and leaves going to her dorm seeing her brother as she leaves, 'Wonder what that's about..'

JayJay glances at her and waits til she's in her room before going to talk to Michelle.

Sammy gets into her dorm reading a book wondering why her brother was in the girls dorms.

Johnnie sees Damien and walks up to him, "Hey Damien how are you today?"

"I'm pretty good. How are you?" Damien asks and smiles.

"I'm alright, kinda bummed that I lost my duel today, I'm gonna try and practice to try and get better."

"Well i'll practice with you if you want. I mean the harder the person you practice against the stronger you'll be when you beat them right? So what do you say?" Damien says.

"Um sure I'll try." Johnnie says a little comprehensive of it.

"Its alright if youd rather start with someone else. You wont hurt my feelings by saying so. Just thought id offer since you're my friend and im not exactly do much at the moment"

"You're just so much more advanced than me I think I'm gonna start with some one a little more in my leage if that's ok. Might check out who else lost their first match." He says, "But we can still hang out if you want, studying can wait for awhile."

"It's alright. How about i help you out in picking someone to duel and if you like i can cheer you on and give some pointers"

"That'd be great! Thanks Damien." He says smilng brightly.

"Your welcome" Damien says and smiles then scans the crowd around them. "Ah what about Samson? While he's not the worst duelist but he's not as advanced as i am"

"Yeah I'll give it a shot." He says to his friend.

Damien nods and goes over to Samson "Hey Johnnies looking for a practice duel. You up for it?"

"Sure why not" Samson says and nods.

Johnnie smiles, "Thanks for helping Samson."

"no problem. we are friends after all" Samson says and smiles "So you ready to duel?"

"Yeah."

After about twenty minutes of dueling Johnnie comes out of it winning. "That was a good game!"

"Sure was. Your good. Guess im the one who needs more practice" Samson says

"You were great, it was really close. Everyone can gain from a little practice though." Johnnie says smiling.

"Guess thats true. But hey next time i plan to win so you best be prepared" Samson says, as a challenge to a friend.

"I plan to be, so don't worry" He says smiling.

"Alright!" Samson says

The next day begins. And the next round of the duel tornament starts.

"First up we have Samson vs Michelle"

Michelle wins.

"next up we have Seto jr vs Charlette"

Charlette wins.

"Next we have Tomas vs Damien"

Damien wins.

"Next we have Sammy and Hatepsut"

Sammy wins.

"Next Harry vs Jamie"

Jamie wins

"Next is Maya and Tyson"

Tyson wins.

"next is Jaden and Zen"

"sorry Zen" JayJay says and sorta half smiles "But i wont hold back"

"Wouldnt have it any other way" Zen says

JayJay wins

"next is Alister and Ling"

Alister won

"Jade and Charlie"

Charlie won

"And so we conclude this round of our little practice tornament. Everyones doing so well. I'm glad to see we have a great bunch of students this year, wouldnt you agree hun?" Vice Chancaler Moto says to his love.

Chancaler Pegasus smiles, "Yeah it's great to see so many new faces, and a couple of young ones too."

"Yeah and one of those young ones is doing rather well for her age. So who do you think will come out on top? I myself am in favore is towards young Damien Moto of corse. But what do you think?"

"I think that Jaden Yuki will win, but only time will tell." William Pegasus, the son of Maxmillion Pegasus, says to his husband.

"Oh so true. Mr. Yuki is doing rather well. Hm...I'm sure tomorrow is going to prove to be a great show for us all" Yugi's uncle says with a smile.

"Yes yes I agree. It should be quite a lovely show for everyone." He says.

"What's with those two?" Destiny says flipping her black and yellow hair over her shoulder.

"Ive no clue. I mean seriously their making bets already? Shouldnt they just chill and wait til there are fewer kids? Or like wait until its to the last two or something" Metoni says and yawns.

"No kidding that's just stupid, it's only round two out of six my god." Destiny says.

"i agree completely. Jeez the teachers in this school are going to be just lovely"

"No kidding I wonder if they are all swishy like those two."

"Oh i pray that their not" Metoni says and sighs.

"Me too that'd be just too much to handle, I mean gay people are cool but 10 of them in one place is too much."

"No kidding. I dont care who dates who but when their like those two its a bit much to have a lot of them in one place" Metoni says and nods.

Tommy laughs behind them and says in the most flamboyant voice he could muster, "I guess we're just too fabulous for your girlfriend."

"Oh i agree completely, Tommy" Raina says says and puts an arm around her best friends shoulders "But being this way is so much fun" she says, faking being offended.

Metoni sighs "oh boy more..." he says, sarcastically but not in a way to seem hurtful. "This is years going to be lovely" He says and smiles slightly.

Destiny sighs, "Oh great... we have swishy students here too."

"Oh you just haven't found the fun in it yet, I mean if you just find the right shade of glitter and lepored print any one can have fun with it." He says laughing towards the end taking glitter out of his poket and putting some on his face.

"I agree Tommy. Glitter and bright colors make everything better" Raina says

"Uh i think ill pass. But thanks anyway" Metoni says "Hey Destiny what says you to going and watching the clouds with me?"

Destiny sighs at the duo, "Gladly." She goes with Metoni to go watch the clouds.

"Aw they're no fun. Tommy how's about we go spread our glitter and colors to someone else?" Raina says.

"Yeah totally! Lets go." He says smiling greatly.

"Yeah!" Raina says and looks around "So who to mess with now?" She looks around before spotting Seto jr and Charlette trying to sneak their way out. "Oh Kaiba!" She says and runs over to them, puttin arms around them both "Where do you two love birds think your going?"

"Buzz off its none of your buisness" Charlette says.

"Yeah no kidding freak. Why don't you just find some chick to go make out with?" Seto Jr says.

"Nah I'd much rather mess with you. What about you Raina?" Tommy says.

"hm...well i wouldnt mind making out with a certain girl but she's to shy for that so ill settle with messing with these jerks for now" Raina says and smiles "Besides its fun to mess with these two. It's always interesting"

"Of course you have some chick you wanna make out with." He says grumply.

"It's better than being a jerk like you are. " Tommy says.

"well ofcorse. Girls are great and mine better. And Tommys right. Jerks just suck" Raina says and crosses her arms then sticks out her tounge.

"Better a jerk then a freak like you two" Charlette says.

"We're not freaks were just FABULOUS." He says with extra flamboyancy as he sprinkles glitter in the air.

"Exactly!" Raina cheers and throws up some rainbow streamers "Besides what comes of being a big bad stick in the mud anyway?"

"I don't know being normal? Not being an abomination towards god and earth as we know it?" Seto Jr. says.

"Or being exactly what god wanted me to be. Did you not stop to think that your 'normal' is the devil fucking with gods plans and not the other way around?" Raina says.

"No god is perfect he couldn't be messed with, if he makes something thats how its supposed to be." Seto Jr. says.

"Oh god" Tommy whispers.

"who said god made you? I mean sure he created your original soul but once that soul is on earth whos to say the devil cant do whatever he pleases with your soul? Hm?" Raina says "Oh this is such a bore. I dont know about you Tommy but i think im done with these two stick in the muds today"

"Yeah I agree they are so not cool." Tommy says going off with his friend.

Kaiba sighs, "Charlette I think I'm gonna take a rain check on the going out. They kinda ruined my mood."

"That's fine. My moods kinda ruined as well" She says and sighs.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaiba Jr. goes to the cafeteria and sees Luke sitting at the table backpack thrown over the back of his chair. He sees a red notebook with the letter L on it sticking out of it slightly, he smirks and grabs it hiding it under his arm and going to get food reading the journal. 'So he's actually a girl huh? And likes Alex.. this will turn out to be useful later better keep this to read.' He grabs his food and sits down at a table to eat.

JayJay sits and eats his food, noticing that Seto Jr. had a new book but at the moment to far away to tell what it was. Though he didnt much like the look on his face.

Seto Jr. continues to read the journal learning Lukes birthname, his issue with over eating, and other information. He finishes his food and walks over to Luke, "Hey Lina want your journal back?"

Luke looks up shell shoked at the use of his birth name. He grabs the journal back, "Asshole stealing my journal out of my backpack. You have no right to you fucking asshat."

"Ohhh right just like you don't have the right to lie to everyone here by saying you're a boy. Why don't you go join the girls dorm where you belong Lina."

"Fuck off" Luke says running to his dorm before he does something stupid.

JayJay stands and walks over to Seto Jr. He hits him as hard as he can. "If you want to mess with someone for not fitting to your stupid ideals on what true gender is then you can mess with me. I see you fuck with Luke again and your dumb ass will be lucky not to find himself in an early grave" He says then runs out after Luke.

Seto rubs his face confused on what JayJay meant and goes to his dorm.

Luke is laying in his bed thinking about his father, Chumley. 'I wish I could talk to you right now.'

JayJay walks into the dorm "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah just pissed off that he stole my notebook out of my bag like that."

JayJay nods "Yeah i get the feeling. If it makes you feel any better i decked him a good one before i left"

"Good he deserved it, and thanks for sticking up for me. You're a great friend. He's such an asshat."

"Of corse I'm going to stick up for you. Your my friend. If he wants to come after me fine but you dont fuck with my friends, no matter who you are"

"I can understand why you think like that I'm just grateful for it. I don't have many people who stand up for me." Luke says.

"Granted not many people would stand up to Kaiba in general" JayJay says.

"You have a point, I'm just hoping me being trans is all he found out I have alot of personal stuff in there. Besides the fact that I'm trans."

"Knowing him i find that doubtful." JayJay says and sits down at the desk "hm...Oh i bet Charlie can get us something to blackmail Kaiba with?"

"Funny you should mention it because ive got the perfect thing" Charlie says as he opens the door.

"What's that Charlie?" He asks the son of Chazz.

"Well you see little Kaiba has one major ass weakness and that's that he's never once won a duel. Seems someone doesnt much like the idea of not living up to the Kaiba name" Charlie says and smiles slightly.

"Well he won 1 he won the first round so he's won one duel now. But that sucks to have." Luke says.

"Oh right i forgot that. Any way he's still a loser. I mean he only made it to round two" Charlie says.

"Yeah you have a point about that, although it makes me feel a little bad for Baron, I mean if he had time to prepare an actual deck he would have won that duel."

"Maybe. Who knows for sure. I mean Kaiba does have his fathers blue eyes dragons so its hard to say for sure what would have happend" JayJay says. "Either way thats at least something to go on"

"I don't know part of me feels like with Kaiba Jr.'s lack of skill Baron would have won if he had a proper deck. I don't know that asshole can go to hell."

"agreed" JayJay says

"Well im done so im going to my dorm" Charlie says and leaves.

"Thanks Charlie!" Luke says.

In Aria's dorm room Aria is reading a book while listening to Taylor Swift music. She hears Raina enter after hanging out with Tommy for while. "Hey Raina whats up?"

"Not much. Spent some time with Tommy for a while. Just spreading some rainbow love around like we do. But im kinda worn out now." Raina says and smiles.

"Sounds fun. I've kinda just been hiding in here tonight not really in the mood to be social tonight." Aria says.

"Thats understandable. People suck sometimes" Raina says and sits on the end of Aria bed.

"Yeah people can suck sometimes, I'm kind of avoiding Seto Jr. he seems like an asshat."

"Asshat is a mild term for him" Raina says and frowns "I mean seriously i dont think i know a bigger stick in the mud christan than that little prick"

"Oh god thats gonna suck if he ever finds out I'm trans." She says.

"oh please he'll have to go through me if he want to mess with you"

"Thanks Raina. Your great." Aria says smiling brightly.

"No problem. My papa told me i should fight for what I believe in full force and thats what I plan to do" Raina says.

"Yeah that's a good lesson to live by even if some don't have the stregnth for it."

"Yep. And my pa said that you should always put your heart first, well that and that you should always look fabulous no matter what your doing"

"Sounds like your parents." she says laughing.

"Yeah it does doesnt it. Kinda wish they'd taken the jobs they were offered but then again maybe its a good thing they didn't"

"I don't know I think Bakura replacing Professor Stein would be a good thing." Aria says.

"I dont know. Maybe in the one less homophobe on campus but Papa doesnt really have the best temper. I mean im sure by the end of the year at least one person would end up in the nurses office"

"I'm sure he'd learn to control it, unless it came to the homophobic students. They deserve it though."

"Uh no he wouldnt. He cant even handle Pa sometimes and they've lived together for a good while now"

"Yeah I guess you have a point with his temper being pretty bad. My parents don't have the worst of tempers my mother is just the friendship speach queen."

"She'd still make a better teacher than Papa, no offence to him." she says and giggles slightly at the nickname she called her mother.

"Better teacher yes, less annoying no. I like happiness and flowers and stuff too but I am not that far into it."

"Dont know i kinda like all those things. I mean try to make everyones day a bit more happy and colorful"

"I do too don't get me wrong, I just don't think the entire world is all rainbows and happiness and all violence is completely horrible and has no use."

"I dont think that violence is useless but i do agree that self serving violence is"

"I agree with that I just don't think its all bad. My mothers friendship speach is annoying as much as I like her."

"Yeah i get that. I suppose it can get on anyone's nerves after a while"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day they all gather in the gym for the third round on the duel tornament.

"Now to start out the third round of the tornament." Mr. Stein says "May our better duelist win or whatever."

"The first duel is Charlette vs Damien." says blandly.

Damien wins.

"The second duel is Jaden vs Jameson"

It ends in a tie.

"The third Duel is Alister vs Samantha"

It ends in a tie.

"The fourth duel is Michelle vs Tyson"

Tyson won.

"Charlie moves on to the next round by defult of not having an opponent to duel."

Tyler walks up to his friends, "You did good guys! Especially you Sammy for being so young your getting far."

"Indeed. Your doing splended even though you've much less experience than the rest of the students here. I'm sure your father would be very proud" Baron says.

Tyler blushes at Baron looking at the floor and then at Sammy trying to ignore his crush.

Sammy smiles, "Thanks guys, I'm a little suprised that i'm doing so well myself actually. I don't know what my father would think of me I've never met him and I don't really know any stories about him. My mother doesn't let me learn what he was like or hear any stories, what I have heard came from Syrus."

"Oh right I didn't think about that when I said that but you know I'm sure JayJay would be willing to tell you more about him. I'm sure he's heard just about every story to tell." Baron says.

"Yeah I'll have to ask him sometime about some stories." Sammy says, "I wish that he would have stuck around more."

Tyler keeps his look at the floor trying to hide the blush that is on his face, he moves behind Luke to distance himself.

"I'm sure he had a good reason and I'm absolutely positive he never wanted to leave you in that situation." Baron says, "I wish you luck in the tournament I'm going to go work on my deck." He says and bows before leaving.

Sammy nods at Baron watching him leave.

Tyler steps out from behind Luke sighing as Baron leaves his blush clearing up.

"Oh dear lord Tyler could you be more obvious?" Luke says.

Tyler asks, "Am I really that obvious?"

"Well yeah sorta. Though with Baron I dont think it matters to much. I mean that guys got a one track mind sometimes so i doubt he's notice unless he was fully focused on talking to you so it's cool" JayJay says as he rounds the corner. "So what are you all up too?"

Tyler sighs and mutters to himself.

Sammy looks at Tyler and smiles lightly, "Well we were just talking Baron and Tyler complimented me on my dueling which was what sparked up the conversation we were in."

"I see. Well you are doing amazing in your dueling. You seem to be enjoying yourself, at least somewhat" JayJay says and hugs her.

Sammy hugs her brother smiling, "Thanks your doing amazing too."

"thanks sis." JayJay says and hugs her back.

Sammy pulls away from the hug and asks, "If I may ask what were you doing in the girls dorm yesterday? I saw you there it kinda confused me."

"Oh uh well i needed to talk to someone. Just being a good friend and checking on everyone to be sure they're doing ok here" JayJay says.

"Alright making sure." She says.

"Making sure of what?" JayJay asks.

"That you weren't going to Michelles to tell her about the thing we talked about yesterday."

"You act like I make a habbit of breaking promises"

"I just have some trust issues I figured you didn't but I wanted to be sure."

"Ok" JayJay says and looks out the window a moment in thought "Well i better go locate Zen. He seemed a bit down earlier and it worries me" JayJay says and runs off to find Zen.

Sammy nods and goes to find Michelle. "Hey."

"Hey" Michelle says happily and hugs her. "How are you doing?"

Sammy hugs back, "I'm good I guess happier than I was when I first got here that's for sure. How about you?"

"Thats good to hear and im pretty good. Kinda bummed i lost so soon but im happy for you for getting so far. Your doing great"

"Thanks, and you did great you almost won that duel your an amazing duelist."

"You really think so? You're better though. I mean you could duel circles around me and you've only been dueling for half as long" Michelle says.

"You really think so? I haven't been dueling long so I don't think i'm that good and beside you made it to the third round thats more than most can say." Sammy says trying to cheer Michelle up.

"I know so. You're great. Natural talent helps but you've got a strong connection with your cards that's more then a lot of duelist's can say. You'll get far, i know you will" Michelle says and smiles.

"Thank you so much! You're amazing too though I mean you could beat most of the student body here, besides a handful."

"Nah no way. Im not that good. But thanks anyway"

"You are too that good. Gotta believe in yourself, besides if you really wanna get better you just gotta practice alot, thats why I do."

"I know it takes practice but theres more to it then that." Michelle says.

"Well it helps if you have skill and actually know your cards. I mean Kaiba Jr practices but he stinks because he doesn't have skill or know his cards."

"I still think your missing something. Your heart. Thats imprtant to have when you duel as well" Michelle says.

"Yeah you're right I did forget your heart that's the most important part. Wanna go grab some food?"

"Sure. Lets go"

Sammy smiles and goes off to the cafeteria with Michelle pulling out a chair for her.

Michelle blushes faintly and sits down "Thank you"

Sammy sits down at the table and waits for the food to get there. "No problem."

Michelle smiles and starts to eat when the food is served.

Sammy starts to eat her food when it is served. "This year should be fun though, well besides having to deal with the jerks."

"Yeah though they'll learn their lesson eventually im sure" Michelle says.

"I hope so if they don't they might get beat up quite a bit from me and JayJay. Especially if they ever mess with you... or any of the other Truesdales." She says saving herself at the last moment.

"And if they mess with you or my family they'll be dealing with me"

Sammy blushes faintly, "Well thank you Michelle. I'm lucky to have you as my friend."

"As am i to have a friend like you"

'If only we could be more than friends...' Sammy thinks before she says, "I'm glad to have my friends you guys save me sometimes."

"Well thats what friends are for isn't it?" Michelle says and looks at her.

"Yeah I guess, none of my 'friends' from my old school figured out I need saving or did anything to help me so I guess I'm not used to my friends doing that."

"I get that. But we're all here for you and i know that i've no plans to ever leave you" Michelle says.

"Thanks. You're the best friend that I've ever had." Sammy says.

"Nothing to thank me for. And your my best friend as well" Michelle says.

Sammy smiles brightly and finishes her food watching Michelle finish hers. "What do want to do now?"

"Hm well im not sure. I mean theres not a lot to do on this island"

"We could just hang out in your room than, I mean you're the only girl Obelisk so you have your own room."

"Alright" Michelle says and stands.

Sammy nods and stands walking with Michelle to her room.

Michelle goes with her.

When Sammy gets to Michelle's room she opens the door for her.

"thanks" she says and heads inside.

Sammy follows her and closes the door sitting down on her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsewhere JayJay sits by himself, lost in his thoughts. He barely notices the other students in the distance as he thinks back on his life and about how it could have been had he stayed with his mother. His finger gently runs along the scar on his wrist, not one from himself but one that was caused by a duel disk short serceting in the middle of a duel.

Jamie sits down next to him, "Hey you okay JayJay?"

"Hm? Oh yeah just thinking is all" JayJay says and tries to smile."Just kinda zoned out is all. Nothing to worry about"

"Alright know that you can talk to me about anything okay?"

"I know" JayJay says and leans on him "But im fine really. I was actually just working on my deck for tomorrow, you know coming up with stratagies and such but my thoughts kinda started to wonder after a bit"

"Yeah that should be interesting, the duels tomorrow I mean, I just hope I don't have to end up dueling you or Sammy that would suck."

"That it would."JayJay says and smiles slightly "Though I'm sure it'll happen eventually"

"Yeah probably will, it'll just suck when it does."

JayJay nods "We'll make the best of it though. I mean it's not like itd be the first time we dueled"

"You have a point there I just don't really like dueling you and Sammy."

"Yeah I don't really either but as far as you and I dueling theres not much avoiding it when you finally deside your ready to get your fathers deck back" JayJay says.

Ruby then appears and hops on Jamie's shoulder before he mews.

Jamie smiles at the cat, "I'm not getting that deck back until I'm sure I can win to get it."

"But you won't know if you can win if you don't ever try" JayJay says

Ruby nods in agreement.

"I plan on dueling you some day just not yet I'm not ready."

"I'd have to disagree. I think your more than ready. You just gotta belive that you are"

"I don't think that I am ready to duel you, I mean you're the best dueler I've ever seen besides Yugi, Kaiba, and Jaden themselves."

"Nah no way. I bet with your father deck you could duel circles around me no problem. Nah scratch that you could duel circles around me with your current deck"

Kiri appwars next to JayJay looking doubtful of that statement before disappearing again.

"Oh please I could not win with my current deck against you, we might be able to tie if I had dads deck but you got it won with my current one."

"If you keep thinking like that ofcorse im going to win. Spirits can feel your doubt you know" JayJay says.

"I'm just being honest with myself here I mean have you seen yourself duel?"

"Your only as strong as you believe you are." JayJay says and sighs.

"If you say so JayJay."

"I know so. My faith in my cards and myself is what makes me strong. Same as it did for my dad"

"I have faith in myself and my cards there are just certain people that I don't have faith that I could beat."

"And that doubt is why you can't. It's got nothing to do with skill. Any doubts cloud you mind. Look at dad. He went against guys that most people would turn tain and run from but never once did he believe he'd lose. That's why I'll always have faith in my deck. They'll never let me down."

"I guess you're right on that fact it's just not easy to have faith sometimes."

"I guess I can understand that" JayJay says

"Yeah, hey I didn't want to call it out or anything but earlier after the duels when Sammy and Baron were talking I noticed that Tyler was blushing around Baron. Does Tyler have a thing for Baron or something?"

"Hm? How am I to know? Not like Tyler tells me that sort of thing?" JayJay says not wanting to out his adobtive brother more out of the fact they were sitting in a place where everyone could overhear them.

"Well you're usually in tune with other peoples feelings so I just kind of figured you knew."

JayJay shrugs "But having a feeling and knowing for sure are two different things"

"Yeah I guess you're right he just seemed a little shy around him but maybe I'm wrong."

"Maybe, Maybe not. Only way to know for sure is to talk to him"

"I doubt he'd tell me we're not exactly close friends."

"Well no but he wouldnt tell me either" JayJay says "We may have grown up together but we were never that close"

"From what I'm betting the only person he's told is Luke."

"Probably. Sure seems that way"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough Baron can't stay oblivious to the shyness forever."

"Oh I don't know about that. This is Baron we're talking about. He's oblivious to everything until someone tells him straight forward. And sometimes not even thats enough."

"Baron is oblivious to the world if he doesn't notice how shy Tyler is around him it's super obvious."

"Well yeah but Barons always been oblivious to everything and it's worse when it comes to people."

"I'm sure he'll find out eventually."

"Maybe" JayJay says.

"Yeah."

"Aw well. Baron's just being himself so I'm sure some miracle will work itself out to get him to notice, eventually."

"Yeah probably will work itself out eventually. " Jamie says.

"No doubt. Always does" JayJay says and looks around to see it was getting late "Oh hey lets go get some food. Im starving"

"Alright." Jamie says getting up holding out his hand to JayJay.

JayJay takes his hand and stands before heading towards the cafeteria.

Jamie follows him to the cafeteria and pulls out a chair for his boyfriend.

JayJay smiles and kisses his cheek before taking his seat "Thank you"

Jamie smiles and sits down at the table. "No problem."

Not long after they are severed then JayJay starts to eat.

Jamie starts to eat his food smiling at his boyfriend.

JayJay finishes his food and lays his head on the table "Thats much better. It's always nice to have a full stomache" He says and looks at Jamie with a smile.

Jamie smiles brightly, "Yeah I have to agree having a full stomache is always good."

JayJay nods then yawns softly "Yeah only down side is that I'm now tired."

"I'm sure we could go lay down in your room for awhile without getting yelled at."

"You sure? I mean we don't have to do that." JayJay says.

"Yeah it's fine babe."

JayJay nods and stands "Alright"

Jamie nods and stands with him following him to his room.

JayJay unlocks the door and holds it open for him.

Jamie smiles and goes into the door "Thank you."

"Your welcome" JayJays says and follows him in and closes the door before laying down on his bed. He lays there a moment before moving over so Jamie could lay with him.

Jamie curls into JayJay.

JayJay holds him close and closes his eyes "This is nice"

Jamie smiles and lays there with JayJay.

JayJay slowly falls into a light sleep, snoring softly.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Vice Chanceler Moto steps in front of the students to anounce the start of round four "Hey everyone! On to the next round. We shall start with Tyson vs Charlie"

Charlie wins

"next we have Jaden vs Damien"

JayJay wins

"Next we have Alister vs Jamie"

Jamie wns.

"And Sammy goes on by defalt. We decided to just go on and do the next round as well today since these rounds were so short. So on to round five. We have Charlie vs Jaden"

JayJay wins

"Jamie vs Sammy"

Ends in a tie.

"Tomorrow will be the final duel. Since we have three finalist's it'll be a three way, winner takes all" Mr. Moto says.

"Well then. Tomorrow's going to be lovely. Man final duel of the tornament and I gotta duel the two people I really dont want too...That's going to be interesting" JayJay says and sighs.

"Oh cheer up JayJay. I'm sure it'll be alright. Whatever happends. So long as you three give it your best shot you'll make it through" Zen says.

'You're a disgrace to our family' Sammy thinks back on what her father said in the dream from the night before.

JayJay looks over at her "You alright sis?"

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just think thinking about a nightmare I had last night. How about you? You don't seem the happiest about the duel tomorrow."

"Well I can't say I'm happy about it but won't say I wasnt half expecting it either. So what'd you dream about? Mom again?" He asks

"Yeah I guess it's not suprising, and no it was about dad this time."

"Oh? What happend in your dream?" JayJay asks, concerned as to way a dream on their father would be one she considered a nightmare.

"Um dad told me I was a disgrace to him and his family."

"You're sure it was dad? We're his eyes glowing, almost more golden then brown in color?" He asks, knowing in his heart that something had to be terrably wrong for him to say something like that.

"His eyes did seem sorta yellow I guess I didn't think about it when I had the dream."

"That wasn't dad. That was the supream king. He's possesed him again" JayJay says, half in thought. 'but if that's true then it's really bad' JayJay thinks.

"That's really really bad than considering what happened last time he was possessed by the Supream king, I mean we have to beat him to get him back right? That's what Syrus always says anyways." Sammy says slightly worried.

"Yeah but we don't even know where he is. He's been missing for years. We don't even have any leads to go on to find him" JayJays says.

"Well if he's getting into my dreams than there has to be a reason why."

"Yeah. I imagine the supream king is trying to turn us against him..." JayJay says.

"What good would that do for the supream king? I mean that would only help us and dad."

"Not necessarily. If dad were to believe we turned our backs on him it'd break him and then there would be no saving him"

"But would he really think we wouldn't figure out it was the supream king?"

"That's why he targeted you and not me. He knew I'd know right away. Bet he was hoping you wouldn't notice" JayJay says.

"I hope he doesn't think that I wouldn't tell you about a nightmare like that. I mean that's kind of stupid."

"Well he must be stupid. Not much else explains what he did. But this is making me worried that everythings about to go to hell. If he's doing all this now" JayJay says

"Yeah it's a little bizarre that he's starting it now I mean wouldn't it be easier to put me against dad before we got close?"

"Maybe he doesn't know we're close? I mean it's not like he's been around to know" JayJay says and looks at her then at his cards "I wonder if he's somewhere on the island. I mean he's planning something to do with us so it'd make since."

"Maybe, although he could be in anyone of the caves or the abandoned dorm we couldn't possibly check all of them."

"Not by ourselves but if we got our friends to help we could manage. Though it'd take a while"

"I guess that's true but it would take forever to try and do."

"You have a point but the only way we'll know is to look"

"Yeah I guess you're right, you think we should tell some of our friends?"

"We'll need to tell at least some of them to be able to search them all" JayJays says

"Yeah who all are we gonna tell, I mean no offense but there are some people I wouldn't trust with this information."

"Well Zen is sitting next to us so he's already heard. We should probably tell Jamie as well. And Michelle."

"The only Truesdale I wouldn't want to know is Trent I mean I know most of the decently well. Jamie is just as trust worthy as them from what I know so I don't see why we wouldn't tell him."

JayJay nods "Alright."

Luke and Tyler are talking about studying when they pass the trio.

"Hey Tyler can we talk a moment?"JayJay asks.

Tyler looks at him, "Sure what about?"

"Well see we think that the supream king is plotting something and that he's on this island somewhere. Would you help us look for him?"

"Yeah of course I'll help you look for him." Tyler says.

"Yeah me too." Luke says.

"That's great. Now we just need to talk to Jamie, Alex, Michelle and probably Baron." JayJay says

"I'll talk to Michelle and I'm gonna guess JayJays gonna get Jamie so could you two get Alex and Baron?"

Luke stutters slightly, "Y-Yeah I can talk to Alex I guess if Tylers up to talking to Baron."

Tyler blushes slightly, "Yeah I'll talk to Baron about it."

"You two sure? I'd be willing to find bub" Zen said.

"And i can talk to Baron" JayJay says.

"Yeah I think that might be a better idea." Tyler says.

JayJay nods and stands "Alright. I'll go find Baron" he says then leaves.

Zen nods and goes to find Alex.

Sammy goes to find Michelle.


	9. Chapter 9

Later after everyone was gathered together they all split into two groups. JayJay, Jamie, Zen, Sammy and Michelle in one group Baron, Tyler, Luke and Alex in the other.

Luke's group goes off one way and JayJay's group goes off the other way.

"So which cave will we be starting with" Baron asks.

Tyler blushes slightly, "H-how about th-the first one?"

"Well yes I'd suppose that makes since" Baron says.

"Y-yeah."

Baron nods slightly as they walk, writing in his notebook to work out the probabilities of him being in which location.

Tyler sighs frusterated with himself.

Luke smiles walking with Alex behind Baron and Tyler.

Alex sighs and looks around as they reach the first cave "What'll we even do if we find this guy anyway? I mean none of us are a match for this guy"

"I guess we'll go get JayJay and Sammy then or atleast that's my guess."

"If he doesn't notice us first I suppose" Alex says and shrugs. "Well see"

"Yeah I guess you're right if he does notice us then he'll just want us to duel him, not that any of us would win."

"Exactly. So maybe it'd be a good idea if someone stayed here in case something does happen."

"Yeah probably would be a good idea, I can stay behind if you want."

"Are you sure about that?" Alex asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine if anything happens tell me and I'll go find JayJay." Luke says.

Alex nods slightly "I guess. Just be careful"

Luke smiles, "I'll be fine you be careful too."

Alex nods and heads into the cave to look around.

Baron follows him in.

Tyler follows the two boys into the cave looking around to try and find something and falls over a rock landing on Baron by accident.

"You alright Tyler?" Baron asks and helps him up.

"Yeah I-I'm f-fine," He says getting up.

"That's good" Baron says and smile slightly.

Tyler blushes brightly at Baron looking at the ground."T-thanks."

"Your welcome" Baron says "You sure your ok?"

"Y-Yeah I-I'm sure." Tyler says his blush getting deeper.

Baron nods slightly "Well if your sure"

Tyler sighs and keeps looking around.

Luke sits outside daydreaming about Alex.

They return after exploring the cave "No luck in this cave"

Luke nods and walks with them for awhile before falling into a puddle still half daydreaming while walking. He cusses under his breath getting up his jacket sticking to his chest and torso showing the slight bulge of his chest. He sighs and continues walking to the next cave having no one comment on it.

Once at the cave they start to search.

The supream king hears the group of teenagers, "Hello there."

"Well this is just lovely. Luke go get the others quickly" Alex yells then turns to face the the supream king "What are you doing here?"

Luke runs to JayJay's group. "We found the supream king!"

"Well I was hoping to talk to my children is that such a bad thing?" he says playing dumb to his alterior motive.

"Oh please do you think we're that stupid?" Alex says.

Luke finds them just as they exit the abandoned dorm.

"Whats up Luke?" JayJay says.

"We found the supream king he's in the second cave."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The supream king says continuing to play dumb.

"Oh I'm sure you don't. Won't matter in the end because we're going to stop you" Alex says

JayJay nods and takes off to find the others.

"How is that? Do you really think that you'd be able to beat me in a duel?"

"Me no but I know someone who can and I'm more than willing to keep you busy until he gets here" Alex says.

"No need because um already here" JayJay says as he comes to a stop next to him "Now supream king it's time you told us what your really after"

Sammy and the rest of the group follow him.

"Well hello Madison, Samantha you really think you can beat me?" The supream king says.

"My names Jaden not Madison. That's never been my name. And i know we can beat you" JayJay says.

"Oh how sweet, naming yourself after your dear father. And how exactly do you plan to beat me?"

"I'll duel you into the ground Supream King. Then you'll have no choice but to let go of my father" JayJay says.

"I don't think that's how it works here. I won't go to the stars like in the duel realm so even if you somehow beat me I may still have control of your father."

"Not if I give him a reason to fight you." JayJay says.

"Oh? What if he's already given up?"

"I know better. You wouldn't have entered Sammy's mind unless you were trying to break him so I know he's in there somewhere"

"Oh your sister actually told you about my little fiasco in her dreams huh? Well then she has more trust in you than I thought she did. Anyways just because he's not broken yet doesn't mean he's not close to breaking."

"Well I wont let him break. I'll bring him back even if it cost's my soul to do it" Jayjay says.

"Oh you're faith in your family and deck humors me, but I don't plan on letting you bring him back."

"Well too bad. My fathers in there and I won't stop until he's set free."

"You're gonna be fighting for quite awhile than, Jaden."

"Won't know for sure until we get this started now will we?"

"No I guess not lets duel!" Supream King says.

"Your on" JayJay says and activates his dueldisc. "And I think I'll start things off. My draw. I Summon Sprit Guardian Kiri in defence mode then place two cards face down and end my turn."

"I use dark fusion to fuse my Avian with my Burstinatrix to summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing" The supream king says and smirks "So much for you spirit guardian. Inferno Wing attack"

"Nice try but Kiri can't be destroyed in battle, thus my life points are protected." JayJay says.

"For now maybe. I'll place two cards facedown and let you go"

"My draw. And i'll start off with my opendoors spell card. This lets me see your hand and if your holding any hero cards, like the hero cards in my own hand, you have to get rid of them. and guess what i see two. Now sparkman and clayman go to the grave."

"Tsh that all you have? Please tell me you can do better than that"

"Oh im not even half done. I play rightous sacrifice and send my diamond dust flame prince to the grave to destroy your Infernal Wing"

"That wont help you" the supream king says.

"No but it's a good enough start. Not i switch Kiri into attack mode and attack you directly."

"Yeah go JayJay. That's the way to do it. Now he's down to 2800" Baron says from the sidelines.

"Now i end my turn" JayJay says.

"Wonderful. My draw. I summon Elemental Hero Wildhest in attack mode. And now ill have him attack your spirit guardian."

"I use spirit guard. With this and Kiri's amunity to attacks your attack is useless" JayJay says. "That your best shot. Tell me you can do better"

"Praise all you want. I'll get to you yet. I end my turn"

"My draw. I use my warrior returning alive to bring back my diamond dust prince of flame. And with my prince on the feild i can summon out one monster from my hand without scrificing a monster. I summon elemental hero neos to the feild."

"Please you cant honestly think that those scare me"

"Not as they are maybe but my diamond dust monsters have their own gifts. They count as Neo-Spacian monsters and as such can be fuse with my neos. Now come out Elemental hero Galexy Neos"

"4500 attack points. You must be kidding"

"No way. Neos take out that wildheart."

After that attack a bright light filled the room and when it cleared JayJay found himself standing in an empty area.

"Who's there?" came a voice, vaguley familiar.

"Dad is that you? It's me, your son."

"Son? But i had two girls didnt i?" Jaden says as he comes into veiw "Though you dont much look like a girl"

"I was born a girl yes but I've never felt like one. Dad I may be stuck in a female body but I have the heart and soul of a boy"

"I see. Your the one who challenged the supream king aren't you? Why'd you give my name when you introduced yourself?"

"Because that's my name as well. I never knew my birth name and when I was 10 Syrus allowed me to pick my name and legally changed it to Jaden Jordan."

"But why? I'm a failer of a father"

"No your not. Not perfect but so long as your alive you have time to make up for the past" JayJay says and takes a step closer to his father. "So fight. Dont let him win"

Jaden thinks a moment "Your right. No more hiding. No more letting him control me. Thank you my son. Uh though calling you Jaden would be kinda weird"

"JayJay. That's what everyone calls me"

"JayJay, thank you"


	10. Chapter 10

Back in reality the two blink back to themselves and Jaden smiles "Well I'm glad to see my kids seem to have grown up well"

"Yeah take that Supream King. You go through me if you want my family" JayJay says and smiles.

Sammy smiles brightly at her father, though she still has doubts about him and the fact he left her with her mother. "Good job JayJay! I'm glad you beat the supream king and got our dad back."

Tyler and Luke smile at the family, "Yeah JayJay you did great I'm glad you're dad is okay."

Jaden walks over to them "Yes and im sorry to both my kids for not being around. I dont ask for forgiveness but can you at least find it in your hearts to give me a chance to make it up to you"

"You dont even need to ask that from me" JayJay says.

Sammy looks at the floor, and then looks up at her father, "Yeah I can do that you're my dad. Just answer one question for me please. Why'd you leave me with mom? No offense to my mother or anything but she wasn't the best parent to me over the years."

"I never meant to. I was coming back for you when I got pulled into the spirit realm. I'm so sorry Samantha. I'd have taken you both if I could but the court decided to give us each a child when we divorced. I dropped JayJay off to keep him out of it then went to go fight for you. I'm so sorry. I doubt I can repay you for the hurt you've been put through but I intend to try. And I'm going to start by getting you away from your mother for good" Jaden says.

"Thank you so much for explaining that to me, growing up until I met JayJay when I was nine, mom kinda made you out to be a villian. I didn't know JayJay was trans until I met him, I love mom because she is my mom but she really isn't a good parent."

Jaden nods "Your mother wasn't always like that. I dont know what happend but she started to lose herself after you two were born. I knew it was better for you kids to get away before it got bad, that's why I left her like I did. But I still failed you Samantha. I could never make up for that but you have my word I'll do everything I can to make everything better"

"I hope she wasn't always like she is, but honestly I just want away from her. I mean she's kinda abusive and seems to think all dueling is useless. I had to keep all of my cards and stuff at Syrus' house to avoid getting them thrown out. Syrus was the one to get me to go to duel accademy so that I could get away from her."

"Well I'll make sure you have a better home to come back to by the time the school years out" Jaden says.

"Thank you so much Dad. We should probably get back to the school though, Blair and Marcel are teachers there now you know." Sammy says worried about getting in trouble.

"Yeah you kids probably should get back. I'll see about getting me a ride back to the mainland to get to work on getting you away from your mother. And to get us a perfect place for our family."

"Thank you for doing that and alright, if you ever want to talk to anyone just call okay?" Sammy says hugging her father.

Jaden hugs her back "And if you ever need to reach me I'll be staying with Syrus until I can get me a place of my own, so don't ever be afraid to call"

"Alright will do dad." Sammy says pulling away and starting to walk with Michelle towards the school.

They all head back to the school and Jaden goes to talk to the Chancellers about getting him a ride back to the mainland.

"Well that's one thing down. We all should go get some rest. Or at least Sammy, Jamie and myself do. We need to be ready for tomorrow" JayJay says.

Sammy nods yawning, "Yeah I could use some sleep"

Tyler, Luke, and Jamie nod in agreement.

Zen nods "Then lets get going. We need to get you some rest, JayJay" He says and starts to pulls him towards the dorms.

"Well goodnight everyone" Alex says and starts to leave.

"Agreed" Baron says and heads to the yellow dorm.

Luke goes towards to the slifer red dorms.

Tyler and Jamie go towards the blue dorms leaving Sammy and Michelle alone.

"Hey Michelle is there any way I could sleep in your dorm tonight?"

"I don't see why you wouldn't be able to" Michelle says.

Sammy smiles, "Thanks it's just I've been having alot of nightmares lately and I think I'd feel better if I roomed with someone I was a little closer to."

"I figured it was something like that. Shall we go?"

"Yeah sure." Sammy says walking with Michelle to the blue dorms.

Michelle unlocks her dorm and opens the door for her.

Sammy blushes slightly and goes through the door. "Thank you."

"Your welcome" she says as she follows her in and lays in bed, leaving room for Sammy.

Sammy lays down next to Michelle and drifts off curling into Michelle out of reflex.

Michelle holds her close to comfort her while she sleeps.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Sammy wakes up and blushes brightly at the position her and Michelle were in. She gets up and gets dressed in her uniform.

Michelle sits up and looks at her "Sleep well?"

"Yeah better than I did last night, at least. How about you?"

"I slept fine." She says and stands up then starts to get changed "Glad to hear your doing well"

"Thanks for letting me sleep in here Michelle you're great."

"No problem. You're welcome here anytime"

Sammy smiles, "I'm glad."

Michelle nods and hugs her once dressed "What are friends for?"

A bit later in the duel gym "Now for our final round. Sammy, Jamie and Jaden please report to the field"

The duel starts and it was a good one.

Sammy was the first to be knocked out of the duel. Followed by Jamie.

"And we have our top duelist for our first tournament. Jaden Jordan Yuki has won folks." Mr Moto cheers as the duel come to an end.

Sammy smiles brightly at her brother winning, "You did good JayJay."

"You did too. Both of you" JayJay says

"Thanks, JayJay," Jamie says.

Sammy smiles, "Yeah thanks."

JayJay smiles and hugs them both.

Sammy and Jamie hug JayJay back.

After a bit of cheering the students were allowed to go about their day.

Tyler asks the group of his friends, "Hey wanna go swimming?"

"uh...I think I'll pass but thanks for the offer" JayJay says

"I wouldn't mind a dip," Baron says

"Same here," Alex says.

"Id love to go for a swim" Zen says.

Sammy looks comprehensive but agrees, "Sure."

Luke says, "No I think I'll pass thanks anyways."

Tillie smiles, "Sure I'll go swimming."

Tommy smiles, "Yeah why not."

"ill go" Michelle says

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't much care for swimming" Charlie says

"Sure id love to" Adder says

"No way but thanks anyway" Alister says

"Sounds like fun" Steve says

Ryan smiles, "I think I'll decline."

Jade smiles "Yeah I'll go."

Nenet smiles, "Sure that sounds like fun."

Aria declines, "I don't think I'm gonna go."

Ling agrees, "Sure."

Harry agrees with his sister, "Yeah."

Johnnie says, "Yeah I'll go."

Maya says, " Yeah."

Hatshepsut nods "Sure why not"

Damien nods

"Well a swim sounds like fun but I think I'll stay with Aria," Raina says

"sure," Samson says.

When they get to the river Tyler goes into the river swimming around.

The others follow him in.

"This feels great. So peaceful and relaxing" Metoni says and he floats around on his back.

Jade swims past him "Yeah I agree."

Metoni smiles and closes his eyes.

Alex rests near the edge of the river, eyes closed as he thinks.

Tyler swims over to his cousin, "You okay Alex?"

"Yep. Just thinking is all" Alex says.

"Alright, mind telling me what about?"

"Not much really. Just thinking about what schools going to be like from here on. I mean we'll actually have classes and such from here on"

"Yeah, that should be interesting, though I'm not really looking forward to professor Steins class he seems boring."

"I have to agree with you there. Hopefully, it won't be that bad."

"Hopefully," Tyler says.

Alex nods "Somehow I feel that's not going to be the case. Hey Cus you may want to stay close to Luke. Kaiba Jr. probably going to make his life shit starting tomorrow"

"Why what happened?" Tyler asks concerned.

"Guess Kaiba got his hands on Lukes journal at a few days ago. And as he's been relatively quite about it so far, I'm concerned that things are about to get bad" Alex says.

"That would be bad I know some of what is in his journal that could spread some, uh personal, information."

"I can imagine. That's exactly why I wouldn't keep something like that, and never on me"

"I don't think he meant to have it on his person when it happened."

"I imagine not. Still kinda seems impractical to keep a journal in a school where it could be taken by anyone"

"I can understand some of his reasoning I mean I know he has secrets that could be exposed but he needs something to express the secrets," Tyler says defending his friend without outing him.

"I'm not saying I don't understand. I'm just stating my opinions of it. But then I don't know his problems so how can I say for sure."

"Well I'm pretty sure you'll find out some of it tomorrow sure seems to like the full names of people from what I've seen," Tyler says under his breath.

"Yeah I know and I'm probably going to hurt him as well. Just got a feeling he and I won't mix very well at all" Alex says.

"Yeah, that's gonna be lovely and probably give Luke a heart attack tomorrow considering he didn't go swimming with us the other day."

Alex shrugs "I'm sure it'll fuck with a lot of people but I could care less."

Tyler smiles "Yeah I don't think anybody will care that are actually decent friends to us."

"I'm most worried about Trent and Kaiba Jr. Other than that I'm sure I can deal with avoiding Charlies sister and everyone else seems kinda decent"

"Trent's a jerk, besides that my cousins would beat his ass if he tried anything. Kaiba would be stupid to try anything considering our family."

"Well neither of them are very smart, to begin with, so I wouldn't put it past either of them to try to pull something tomorrow," Alex says.

"They'd get hurt if they did try anything Michelle won't take that shit and I don't really see you taking it either."

"I definitely won't. Those two can rot in hell for all I cared." Alex said "Same for Charlette, not that I can do much about her. I refuse to hit a girl"

"I don't think I would say that I mean Trent is my brother and everything even if he is an asshat, that and I'm pretty sure he's gay and denying it," Tyler says.

"Gay or not I down right hate him. My childhood, no scratch that, all of our childhoods were shit because of him"

"Yeah you have a point, I don't know that I can hate my own brother, though."

"I don't think I'd hate him nearly as much if he hadn't chosen to target Zen when he realised JayJay and I didn't care what he did to us"

"Yeah, that pisses me off it's not fair to him to punish him because of your mad at other people."

"So as far as I'm concerned, your the only reason I haven't put Trent in the hospital, if not worse as is," Alex says and sighs.

"I try not to be violent although if he ever tried to attack anybody that I cared about I would defend them."

"If he attacks anyone I care about he will find himself in the hospital. And that's suggesting it's not someone JayJay cares about as well"

"Is there anybody you care about that JayJay doesn't care about?"

Alex shrugs "Well there's at least one person, JayJay himself"

"Yeah, I guess you have a point but then you'd get Jamie on you and I wouldn't want that."

"Suppose you have a point but then again I doubt JayJay would let Trent beat the shit out of him"

"Yeah, probably not," Tyler says.


	12. Chapter 12

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99b9c2124c7b6335d024ff5ed51060a1"-Trent and Seto Jr. talking someplace else-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77cf970e1aa208de393218904f5a7beb""Hey Trent theres something that I need to tell you." Seto Jr. says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="868c96c0896555fe1d26e751760e02bc""What's that?" Trent asks as he looks up from the laptop in his lap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a589fc55cee1f5feb0e01b4658619754""So you know Luke Huffington?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c748308c367ccdf156a3b805f020824c""Well ofcorse. My brother's close to him so he was over a lot"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8d0cb411174be9a3a053e887bb8eece""Well 'he' was born Lina Huffington and is actually a girl. Not only that she has a crush on Alex like a big one."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fcabcfda14bc6f0a975ad3e747c3c27""Holly cow...That explains so much. So what plans do you have for this informations? Can't exactly let the little freak keep lying to people"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b84fcbc307c61e9807a95e2a36e9b955""Well theres more information thats just the main part, like how she has binge eating disorder, and depression. And how she attempted suicide when she was 10 years old."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="518c6b7be088cf8fe8169f1feba06836""Hm...interesting." Trent says and crosses his arms in thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae954f51001cd2f9309bbf8524f80d6d""Yeah and I kinda planned to spread the word to everybody about her tranny status."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1cfeca53d9abfc9ef4f4dbffb9cdfd0""Well I happen to know of two other tranny's here at the school. My adoptive 'brother' Jaden's true name is Madison. And my cousin Alex is Alexandra. And boy do I have plenty of stories on those two. But if I were to do anything directly they'd know it was me"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="348857fe5d10aa50b53422400af7f053""Well I can spread the word about Alexandra and Madison and than you can get Lina."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1269860f543221e8e94b4289d9861c0""Fine with me. Just watch it with Madison. She's a bit of a touchy one." Trent said then started to tell Kaiba jr. about JayJay's mother and sister. And how he not only nearly killed himself when he was 8 but how two years later his mother put him in the hospital. And how he nearly went to jail for beating the shit out of his mother. After that he went into Alex's secrets and how he actually didnt come out as trans until he was 13 even though he started going by Alex when he was 6. And how he has a fear of spiders even though he'd never told anyone that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6d7074a6f86bf5fce779f4e39ab1538""Alright, and yeah I know Madison smacked me when I stole Lina's journal and read it, that's how I found out everything about Lina. This should be interesting to spread around, maybe make fliers than she wouldn't know who did it, and if she questioned you than just deny it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f2251b1df0f0db785b96cb67a229edb""That could work. Would make it harder for her to figure things out and we could spread the news pretty fast. Sounds like a plan"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c65a433ab6f9a35085f5626ff161ce1""Yeah I can make them on my computer and then we could spread them around the school once their printed. The only thing is, usually there is pictures to go along with the fliers and I don't really have any pictures of the freaks when they looked like chicks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="047bc6f6c648a872dd619f8c253e8e60""Oh I've got plenty of pictures. I stole them from them when dad tried to hide them away" Trent says and pulls a small box, about 7in deep and 10in long and 6in wide. He then opens the box "Take your pick." inside are hundreds of different picture inside. Some of JayJay and some of Alex./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f61ca7e0085e0ef05c5bf5d43c70578f""Thanks this will help alot." He says taking a picture of JayJay and a picture of Alex. "I'm gonna go make them I'll give you half of them to spread around when they're done being made." He says going to his room making a flier with this description along with the pictures./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3f7d964334ccf3cd3dbfa3c60c63f99" The two 'boys' you know as JayJay Yuki and Alex Truesdale are not in fact boys. They were both born female, JayJay was born Masidon Yuki and Alex was born Alexandra Truesdale. Madison was put into the hospital by her own will when she was eight and later was put into the hospital by her mother when she was 10. Alexandra didn't figure out she felt like a 'boy' until she was 13 years old and is absolutely terrified of spiders./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a34e88ee2453d484c1e16625749d5ee"After Seto Jr. was done making the fliers he goes to Trent's dorm room and gives him a stack that's just about half of the fliers. "Here you go they're all done."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="825d5fddcd789e060c58ec683d99d5dd""Great. Now we just need to spread these around. Though getting them everywhere will be difficult without someone seeing us"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bac721bfc229d87e6bf226b0b391c96""Yeah maybe hide our faces? Then all they'd be able to tell is that we're obelisk blues." Seto Jr. says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a6cb3c66610d1bbad547848de1d1173""Hm...Might as well leave the jackets here as well. Then they wont even know that about us" Trent says/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd4863d6472790b6d28ab0fe772a42fe""Yeah that'd work." Seto Jr. said taking off his jacket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb35ff6418a907687765dd321b45efa5"Trent slides his jacket off then goes to find a mask for his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82b7358c21dc57fefdc6e17af2e3986e"Seto Jr. finds a mask for his face putting it on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9db85cba26eb00532fcd6ce2a965cdc4"The two split up and to cover more ground as they hang up the fliers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b6bdf37af6847d3f45bef3d5ba15efa"Once Seto Jr. was done he goes back to his dorm room hiding from the shit storm that was about to start./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7778e8e963c47920000ae75af7b91dd7"Ryan is roaming the halls thinking about Charlie when he sees a flier with information about JayJay and Alex he rips it from the wall and immidetally goes to find JayJay. He runs to JayJay's dorm room and knocks on the door. "JayJay this is urgent."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d3737ffb4c9be114a26951c656924f3"After a few moments JayJay answers the door with a muffled yawn "What is it?" He asks, clearly having been about to go to bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c6e86a01827828a7bc41632cd77a61b"Ryan hands him the flier, "Read this flier and you'll understand."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="849f5b3b4436ef2320ed79911f3771c6"JayJay takes the flier and has barely started reading it before the horror sets in "Dear god. How the hell...Syrus told me he trashed all the old pictures he had of me...Trent's asking for another trip to the hospital, and this time it wont be my doing. Has Alex seen these?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5519ed5d142aecacbdafd0b7aeefdd6""I don't think so I'm pretty sure I'm the first one to see them but he will in the morning I'm about betting. I don't think this was purely Trent this time, I think Seto Jr. had something to do with it too." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5413362d191047503c201d447f58710""Probably, or at least someone helped him. Theres no way he's take a risk like this on his own. He'd go through someone first. He's at least smart enough to do that. Let's just pray Alex isn't alone when he see's these or Trent better pray to god Alex never finds him"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d02f79bf79c829985579a37f021d0fe""I can bet that wouldn't be a pretty sight, although I don't see Jamie having a good reaction to these either. I mean he is your boyfriend after all."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62c79919a2def9621a62f0d17aafd4f0""Jamie would talk to me about it first. Alex on the other hand would not"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c22cf8302e8c973bf54dd729bcd772be""Oh and what about Sammy? Or Michelle? I doubt they would talk to you about it first."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccd78f796b5414e09e0e1c58a9184db9""Sammy's also not likely to beat the shit out of Trent though I suppose you have a point with Michelle, though with them being together usually I don't think it's to much to worry about"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eec6b3af3e1540cb72bbdba8d5b79ee""Yeah Trent better hope that he doesn't see those in time or he might die from being this stupid."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fa8daf61e80bc0f8cfe3701a8472f30""Might's an understatement" JayJay says and sighs. "This is going to be just lovely. Thanks for bringing this to me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59e03611f0adbe1efac8dc56f526cd3b""I wouldn't just leave it, I mean it has personal information about you on it I didn't think that you would want to be shared. Although you being trans is kinda a shocker to me not that I care."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc37c6ba95a39481fd15be62ab5e3deb""Still thanks for telling me and accepting me. Well we'd best be calling it a night before the dorm heads come to check on everyone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73d71956be9536dd2e7a63f23c169d6a""Yeah I'll talk to you guys in the morning goodnight." Ryan says heading to his dorm room going to sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63c31f30c023ed98b425644443cb16e1""Goodnight" JayJays says and closes the door with a sigh "Well tomorrows going to be hell." He says as he plops down on the bed. "I just hope it doesnt go to far"/p 


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Alex wakes and goes to take a shower, making sure he was alone before he strips and starts to shower. After his shower he heads towards the school, already noticing the looks people were giving him.

Ryan gets up showering and getting ready for the day going out following Alex walking up besides him to make sure he didn't hurt his cousin.

"You wouldn't happen to know why everyones been eyeing me since I got up would you?" Alex asks.

"I do but if I tell you, you gotta promise not to go beat the shit out of Trent."

Alex's eyes narrow "If he's involved then forget it. Dont tell me. I already know I won't be able to keep that promise"

Once most the students had gathered in the classroom theres a soft buzz like the anouncements were going to play but instead an audomated voice came over the speakers and started to read allowed entries from Luke's diary, the one Trent had managed to steal that morning after everyone had left the slyfer boys dorm. Trent had rigged up his cell to the speakers around the room so all he had to do was to type the stuff on his phone and the audomated voice would project it around the room for all to hear.

Luke screams internally and runs out of the classroom imidetally locking himself inside his dorm half crying as the journal entries were read over the speaker phone.

Alex sees him get up then gets up to follow him. Once at the dorm he knocks on the door "Lucas are you ok?"

Luke hears his voice, "No. But you can come in." He unlocks and opens the door for Alex.

Alex steps inside "Im sorry about all that. Kaiba's a jerk just like his father."

Luke looks at the floor, "Yeah." he wipes his face slightly.

Alex puts a hand on his shoulder "Im still here for you. Your one of my closest friends. No scratch that, you are my closest friend as you are my crush." Alex admits, blushing faintly.

Luke blushes "R-really?"

Alex nods "Have been for a while now. Just never had the courage to tell you"

Luke looks down, "Well it's already been read aloud that I like you so you know that already."

"Well yes but it doesn't ever hurt to hear it actually come out of the persons mouth. Plus what do you think made me decide to tell you my feelings?"

"Are the rumors true? Are you trans?" Luke asks him.

"Rumors? I mean well yes I am but what rumors?" Alex asks

"Um somebody put fliers up around the school saying you and JayJay were trans and a bunch of stuff about JayJays past and that you were afraid of spiders."

A slight shiver went down Alex's spine befroe he frowned "Trent's as good as dead. That's one line he shouldn't have crossed"

"Well Trent probably had help to do it. But yeah I don't see him living through that especially if JayJay finds out about it."

"No JayJay wouldn't do much aside from deck him once me on the other hand...He'll be lucky if he just ends up in the hospital"

"I mean he deserves it so I can't say I'm against you beating him, just don't get yourself suspended."

"I'm not all to worried about that. I mean with our chancellers I'm sure I'll just get yelled at or some minor punishment"

"Yeah probably they don't deal with homophobes very well I don't see them doing much to you for beating one up."

"Yeah and given that stunt about your diary, I'm sure JayJay's probably beating the shit out of Kaiba Jr. by now."

"Probably, although he didn't get very far into it thank god, all he told everybody is that I am trans and I like you theres alot more he could have revealed. But given from the stop JayJay is probably beating Kaiba Jr. up."

"Most definently. Kaiba won't get out of that one very easily. We have proof he had your diary so who else could have done it" Alex says.

"Well considering he helped Trent with the flier thing, Trent very easily could have helped him with the diary thing. From what it seems they're trying to get all of the known trans people to be out to the entire school as trans."

"Well yeah maybe but how could Trent have known word for word what was in your diary?"

Luke looks around for his diary that he usually kept under his mattress. "Because it's not here, somebody snuck in here and stole it."

"Well hell. Now Trents really going to have it coming. We better go stop JayJay or at least explain to the chancellers whats going on before JayJay gets suspended."

"Yeah that might be a good idea." Luke says getting up.

Alex nods and goes to the door, holding it open for him.

Luke goes through the door, "Thanks Alex."

"You're welcome" He says and follows him out then starts to head back towards the main building where JayJay was no where to be seen and neither was Kaiba jr or Trent. The rest of the students were talking among themselves.

Luke goes up to , "Weres Trent, Seto Jr., and JayJay?"

"Seto jr. is in the chancellers office. Trent I don't know, haven't seen him. Jaden ran out a bit ago and hasn't come back" Mr. Stein says.

"Alright thanks." Luke says to the teacher. He turns to Alex, "We better go to the chancellers office and explain everything."

"Yeah. Actually could you go look for JayJay? I don't know what happend but if he ran out of here it can't be good"

"Alright I think I have an idea, you go to the chancellers office and explain." Luke says running off to the waterfall to see if JayJay was out there. He sees JayJay, "Hey JayJay you ok? said you ran out of class and Alex and I were kinda worried."

Alex nods and heads to the chancellers office.

JayJay looks up at him then looks back down at his feet "Yeah fine. Just needed some air is all"

"Alright, my dairy was missing when me and Alex were in there, we think that Trent might have helped with it. Alex went to the chancellers office to explain everything. "

"I see. So i punched the wrong guy then..." JayJay says and sighs, pulling his knees tighter to his chest.

"Oh no he definitly helped with it, and he helped with the fliers too so he deserved to be punched."

JayJay nods slightly and closes his eyes "I'm sorry you had to come all the way out here just to tell me all that. I guess I over reacted but my binder kinda broke in the fight...pretty sure he did it on purpose"

"He's still alive? And honestly I don't really think that it was that big an over reaction honestly. I'd rather you didn't get into a fight because of me, but if you had to atleast you stopped. I'm glad it was you and not Alex who fought him."

"He's only still alive because that happend...Though I highly doubt he will be when Alex finds out about this, if he still is at all." he says softly.

"Alex already knows about all of this, yeah he's not exactly happy with the Trent right now. With the fliers and this he's a deadman walking according to Alex."

JayJay nods "I can imagine. Trent better be careful or he'll find himself in a world of hurt" he says then looks out at the water.

"Yeah Trent better watch his back that's for sure, with Alex and probably Michelle he's gonna be very hurt by the end of this."

JayJay nods slghtly "That's true." he says softly


	14. Chapter 14

All classes were cancelled that day since they had to rewire the sound system in the school. Kaiba jr. was sent to the nurse with a black eye and a nearly broken nose. While they couldn't really prove Trent's involvement thanks to the pictures he had going missing and the diaries reappearance in its rightful place he went unpunished for the time being but the staff at the school would be keeping a close eye on him and Kaiba jr. from now on.

Dean is in his room drawing when he decides to message Trent on his computer, like he does quite a bit, to check on him.

D: Hey

T: Hey, what's up?

D: I'm just kind of drawing. How about you? I heard that there are quite a few people pissed off at you.

T: They're all just pissed because I told the school the truth.

D: Oh. Well I mean the truth is always the best thing or so I was taught.

T: Of course it is. Can't just let those little freaks get away with lying to everyone like they are.

D: Yeah. Besides that, they can't prove you had anything to do with it so they don't really have a right to be pissed. Isn't it supposed to be innocent until proven guilty?

T: Your right but that won't stop them from trying to pin it all on me in the end.

D: That's not right, I mean did you really do anything wrong? You just told everybody the truth, and they don't have any proof so they're just accusing you of something that they don't have any proof you did.

T: Let them. I'll get them back for it I'm sure. I've got plenty on those fools and plans to keep them from knowing I did anything. Though I will need someone to help me out as the whole schools more or less watching me.

D: Well depending on what it is I could help you, nobody would expect me since I'm so quiet and don't really have an opinion usually.

T: You'd do that?

D: Yeah I mean you're like my best friend and if it's not gonna get anybody hurt I don't see why not.

Trent smiles slightly to himself before responding.

T: Thank's Dean. I think we should go for little old Johnathon or should I say Joleen Wheeler next. Let's start by exposing the rest of the liars at this school.

D: Alright that works, they shouldn't be lying to everybody anyways. So how are we gonna expose Joleen?

T: That's a good question. I don't really know a lot about her aside from what I saw when snooping around yesterday. Didn't see much, though. Was kinda worried that someone would catch me.

D: Well we could always take her 'binder' away from her. It's a piece of clothing that hides her boobs, if she didn't have it she wouldn't be able to hide her boobs. From what I know from having Jane be my roommate when you wear it you take it off when you go to sleep.

T: That could work. The problem is getting our hands on it without being noticed. I'd be willing to be Joleen locks her door every night but maybe when she showers? The sliders don't have their own showers like those of us in obelisk so it shouldn't be too hard to get it that way.

D: That should work the only issue is trying to figure out when she's going to be showering.

T: That's true. I'm not really sure. The only way to know is to monitor her until she does.

D: Alright, well I guess I can go over there and monitor her until she goes to shower.

T: Alright. Just be careful.

D: Will do.

Dean goes to where the Slyfer dorms are and hides in the bushes waiting for Johnnie to enter the bathrooms. After about an hour he goes into the bathroom to take a shower, Dean waited for 5 minutes before going in there stealing his binder that was with the rest of Johnnie's clothes. He then goes back to his dorm hiding the binder in his underwear drawer and getting back online to the messenger.

D: Hey I'm back I got it.

T: Great. Where'd you put it?

D: My underwear drawer for now.

T: When you get the chance you should move it someplace else in case the dorms get checked. That and so your tranny of a roommate doesn't rat you out.

D: I'm waiting for an hour or so to move it, I'm planning on burying it in the woods somewhere.

T Sounds good. no one's going to find it there.

Back at the slyfer dorm, JayJay comes back from the dock, a package from Syrus in hand.

Dean exits the woods from just burying the binder, sees JayJay walking with a package in his hand and notes it.

JayJay heads up to his room and slides the package under the bed, already having put on one of the new binders he'd been sent and figuring the others would be better kept there in case someone tried to take them. "God I feel better, couldn't," He says and jumps on his bed, pretending not to notice Zen though careful not to land on him in a way that's hurt him.

"Holly crap JayJay you scared me"

couldn't help myself. Why are you in my bed anyway?"

"Cause I knew you wouldn't mind and didn't feel like climbing up to my bed"

JayJay frowns slightly

"It's not because of that. Besides if I had been doing that again you'd know. You always do"

"Guess you're right. Just don't like the thought of you doing something like that."

"Oh, becasue I liked it when you did" Zen says and sighs.

Johnnie knocks on the door very panicked.

JayJay gets up and goes to answer the door "Hey what's wrong?"

"Somebody stole my binder while I was taking a shower." He says panicky.

JayJay pulls him inside and closes the door "Well luckily I just got a crap load of replacements. You're welcome to have one" he says as he pulls the box out from under his bed.

"Oh thank god. Thank you so much." Johnnie says very thankfully.

"No problem. Take your pick on what you prefer. And I'll see what I can do about figuring out who the mystery thief is."

"Yeah, I didn't really see who it was other than the fact they had brown hair," Johnnie says taking one out of the box.

JayJay nods "Well did you catch what colour jacket the person had on?"

"I think it was blue."

"Then it's probably Kaiba jr. though I suppose there's always Dean as well, but he doesn't seem to be that type of person"

"I don't know it really could be either one of them like I said I didn't really see their face."

JayJay nods "I'll look into it. Though it's probably best to keep this to ourselves until we know for sure who's behind it. I mean for all we know it might have fallen on the floor and someone took it to the lost and found, not knowing who's it was."

"Yeah maybe, although that doesn't explain why a blue was in the red bathroom. But yeah I agree if I told anybody I was close to Kaiba Jr. would get hurt."

"And if he's not involved that person would be suspended or worse," JayJay says and sits on the edge of his bed. "Though I do know one thing. It this was intentional the person, or people behind it will get what's coming to them."

"Most definitely I'm no push over I don't know what this stupid plan is but they need to grow the hell up."

"I agree though I doubt it'll happen."

"Probably not, although if it is Dean than I wonder what pushed him to that, he seems so quiet and peaceful to me."

"If it was him I'm willing to bet my life savings on the fact that there's someone else pulling the strings."

"Well who is he close to, I mean I doubt he'd do that for just anyone."

"No idea. As close as I am to Adder I've rarely talked to Dean."

"Hmm well isn't Alister his roommate? Maybe he could look at who he messages next time he sees Dean messaging someone. I mean almost everyone on campus messages their friends at some point."

"Maybe if he feels like it though Alister's not exactly on our side he more just doesn't care one way or the other."

"Yeah, you got a point, just an idea. I don't know I'll try and talk to Dean and investigate everything."

"Don't. If it is Dean and you go to him he might think we've caught onto him and tell whoever's helping him" JayJay says

"I can try talking to him. I mean we're both on the quieter side so maybe I can get to know him" Zen says from behind JayJay on the bed.

"You don't have to do that Zen I mean it's not that big a deal I got a replacement and everything so I should be okay."

"But what if it happens again? And to someone else. Besides it's about time I started getting over some of my fears"

"Alright well that should work, it wouldn't seem suspicious to him if he did do it."

Zen nods "Then it's settled. I'll go talk to him and see what I can figure out."

Johnnie smiles, "Thank you guys you're great for doing this."

"No problem. We gotta stick together to get through this. Anyone could be a target but if we stick together they can't take us down so easily" JayJay says.

"Yeah, that's true," Johnnie says.

Zen nods in agreement. "I just wish all this stuff didn't decide to happen right when the school year started."

"Yeah, it is kind of sucky timing although I'm not really surprised. This happens every year, its supposed to be like a greeting party from all the asshats to the other students."

"That's shitty as fuck. To just be a dick like that for no reason." Jayjay says and sighs softly.

"Well yeah but it's coming from people like Kaiba Jr. so they see it as a joke instead of hurting people."

"Guess you have a point. It's still wrong, though. What if someone killed themselves over this crap?"

"I don't know, I don't think that's ever happened or came across their minds when they decide to do it."

"Well I know I can name at least two people who are on the border and wouldn't be too hard to push over the edge," JayJay says, not naming names. He didn't want to call out his friend or sister on it though he knew it was true.

"If anyone I was close to committed suicide because of this crap whoever did it would not live through it."

"Same here, and a lot of other people as well," JayJay says.

"Yeah, you got a point. Anyways I think I'm gonna go back to my dorm room if you ever need to talk to me you know where it is just knocking." He says going back to his dorm room.


	15. Chapter 15

-Elsewhere-

Maya is hanging out with Hatshepsut, Damien, and Samson talking about the recent events and the classes being shut down for a day.

"Whoever caused all this needs to be punished before it happends again. It's all rather rediculous to do such stuff to your fellow classmates, agree with what their doing or not" Hatsepsut says.

"Im going to have to agree with sis on this one. They went way to far" Damien says.

"Yeah I agree what they did was horrible I mean reading somebodys diary over the speaker thats horrible on so many levels." Maya says.

Samson nods "Though the flires werent much better. I doubt their done messing with people either. Just kinda hoping I don't get targeted"

"I think there would be some people who would be very pissed off if you got targeted."

"Well yeah but still. I just kinda want it all to stop" Samson says.

"I kinda doubt that Kaiba Jr. is ever gonna stop I mean his dad never did."

"His dad also never sunk this low" Damien says. "I mean sure he was a jerk but he'd have never done what his son just did"

"You have a point, but still I doubt that this is gonna stop." Maya says.

"Yeah I get the same feeling. Even if Kaiba Jr. does learn his lesson there are others" Hatsepsut says calmly.

"Yeah like that Trent kid." Maya says.

"Or Kaiba Jr. girlfriend Charolette," Samson says.

"Yeah, they should be lovely."

"just lovely indeed" Hatsepsut says

Damien nods "I just hope things start to get better after this."

"As do I" Samson says with a sigh.

A new student, resembeling Rex Raptor, walks up to the group of kids after just moving into her dorm room. She has purple bangs and green spikey hair along with glasses and a green jacket with a dragonfly on the middle of it. "Hey I'm new and I start class tomorrow do you mind if I hang out with you guys?"

"uh well I don't see a problem with it" Damien says, kinda hesitant because of stories he'd heard about her parents.

"Thanks I'm Chloe" She says sitting down next to Maya. "So what were you guys talking about?"

Maya sighs, "The asshats who have been spreading rumors and reading someones journal over the entercom."

"That sucks. They seem like they need to grow up."

"Yeah they really need some help." Hatsepsut says "And there's more to it then that. They've been outing every trans person they know about. I just pray no one ends up hurting themselves before all of this is over"

Samson nods and looks down at his hands "Me too"

"Why? Whats the point to that other than to piss people off I mean all that does it make people upset." Chloe says not really understanding the homohobes.

"Well seeing as one of them is Kaiba Jr. I don't think they care." Damien says and sighs.

"That asshole is a jerk I had to deal with him most of my childhood he sucks. I much prefer his younger sister over him atleast she's not a complete bitch."

"Well i guess i have to agree with you there. She's ok so long as you dont bring it up but can be kinda harsh as well. Or maybe that's got to do with the fight between our fathers." Hatsepsut says and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Yeah maybe I don't know I just know that Seto Jr. likes to tease me about being a child of a gay couple. He somehow thinks it messed with my brain chemistry to be raised around a gay couple."

"Well obviously it did if your talking to these losers" Charolette say's. "I mean Taylor here is the only one who's straight aside from you...Um you are?"

"I am not straight thank you very much. I like anyone who's not an ass" Samson says, defensively before ducking behind Hatsepsut after realizing who he'd been talking to.

"I'm not straight either I'm pansexual so you're wrong on that note for one. For two they seem pretty cool you just seem like a jerk. Lastly I'm Chloe Raptor the daughter of Rex Raptor and Weevil Raptor and twin sister to Eli Raptor."

"No wonder you're hanging out with these losers. You were brainwashed before you were even born." Charollette says, a visable shiver going down her spine "Have fun being at the bottom." She says then walks away.

"That girls far to full of herself" Samson says, peeking out from behind Hatsepsut "I mean i get that she's rich and so's her boyfriend but that doesnt give you the right to pick on everyone"

"No kidding I mean brainwashed before I was born how would that even work?" Chloe says sighing to herself over the idiocy.

"Don't know though that was more of less the logic that her father used when he first met JayJay" Tyson says as he joins the group "Though unlike her he's come to be a bit more understanding, not necessarily excepting but understanding enough to at least not miss gender people to their faces."

"Yeah misgendering is just plain rude especially to peoples faces."

"Mr. Princeton doesnt try to. It's more he's not really used to it. I mean JayJay's the only trans person he's ever known and he kinda avoids going to the Princeton place unless necessary. Charollette isnt to kind to him, as im sure you can imagine." Tyson says and shakes his head "For whatever reason she seems to believe it's JayJay's fault that her brother's gay."

"Um that doesn't really make any since but okay then. And if she misgendered a trans person in front of me I'm liable to hit her. I mean my papa was trans so I'm kind of defensive of them even if he didn't tell anybody that he was." She says referring to Weevil.

"Honestly the only reason she hasnt been hit yet is that JayJay and her brother are close. Their not dating or anything but they did for a bit when they were young, like around 6ish i think. I know it was close to the time when he came out as trans though i dont know exactly when. Either way that's why she hates him so much. JayJay wont hurt her because of his relationship with Charlie. He feels it'd be a betrayal of their friendship." Tyson says calmly "Though her boyfriend on the other hand's lucky his nose isnt broken."

"Yeah I think that they both deserve to be hit in the face a couple times but theres not much I can do about it. I mean if I get to aggressive I can get in alot of trouble." Chloe says.

"Trouble? Like what?" Samson asks, curious. "I mean it's not like the chancellers would do much. They'd probably be pretty ok with it so long as they did something to warent it."

"Um, my father doesn't really like me getting to uh impulsive." She says.

"Oh I see. Guess that kinda make's since." Samson says "Sorry was just a bit curious."

"It's alright I can understand why you'd be curious about it," Chloe says.


	16. Chapter 16

-Elsewhere-

Johnnie is in his dorm room sitting on his bed his arm bleeding from the cuts that are going up and down the arm when he hears the dorm door open with two new kids entering the dorm room getting ready to move into the dorm room.

"Man this place doesn't look half bad, better then some of the places I've lived," The spikey brown haired boy says before his eyes fall on the other person in the room "Hey is everything alright?" He asks as he approaches him "What happened to your arm?" He asks as he puts his bag on the floor next to the bed.

Johnnie looks up at the two covering his arm 'SHIT' "Um it's nothing I'm fine. Uh, who are you two?"

A brown haired boy resembling Axel walks up to him, "That didn't seem fine I think we should take you to the nurse. And I'm Mason Brodie I got enrolled late and this was the last yellow dorm that had space left in it."

Johnnie sighs, "No really it's fine and alright."

"I'm Halon Thompson, kinda the same situation as Mason. And if you're not gonna go to the nurse at least let me bandage that up for ya. My pop was pretty good with medicine and taught me most of what he know's." Halon says and starts to open his bag.

"Uh alright. Thanks, I guess." Johnnie says uncovering his arm showing the four self-harm cuts on it along with some scars.

Halon nods "No problem," He says before cleaning and bandaging the wounds. "You don't have to answer this is you don't want but uh why would you do that to yourself?" He says "Is someone bullying you?"

"Not yet but people have been bullying a lot of other people like me and someone stole something really precious to me today. I got it replaced but I'm scared they're gonna bully me and do the same thing to me that they did to the others. That would ruin me I can't deal with the public, in general, let alone the entire school making fun of me."

"Well next time why don't you tell me? I'll make sure they don't mess with ya. Don't much care to see people in pain or upset" Halon says with a slight smile "Besides as your new roommate I'd like to be your friend"

"Thanks. I guess there's Damien who would defend me if he knew I just didn't want to bother him with it."

"I'm sure he wouldn't see it as a bother. And there's no need to thank me. I'm just doing what my pa taught me to do." Halon says and smiles.

"Probably but with everything going on I didn't want to put more stress on him than he already had."

Mason looks at him, "I'm sure he'd be fine with helping you. If he would defend you than he has to care about you somewhat."

"He does I just didn't want to stress him out."

"But don't you think it stress him out more if he were to learn that you hid this from him? I mean I don't know him or anything but I know if it were me in his shoes it be worse for me to find it out later, or possibly from someone else. It'd make me feel like I failed as a friend" Halon says.

"Well, I wasn't really planning on him finding out about this when I did it. It was kind of an impulsive thing to do at the time now looking back on it."

"I didn't figure you were planning on him finding out but if he truly cares I'm sure he'd have noticed that something was off," Halon says "But ill keep it to myself. I won't tell though I still feel like you should tell him"

"I'm gonna go to bed." Johnnie sighs and lays down taking his binder off once he got under the covers putting it under his pillow hiding it than going to sleep.

Halon nods and turns to Mason "So you want the top or middle bunk?"

"I think I'd kinda prefer the top bunk if that's okay." He says thinking about hiding his binder.

"That's fine with me," Halon says and starts to unpack.

Mason unpacks his stuff and goes to bed hiding his binder under his pillow once he got under the covers.

Once he gets his stuff unpacked he turns off the light before sitting down on his bed with his small reading light and flips through his cards as he thinks.

The next morning as class started the Mr Stein calls the six new students down to the front of the room to introduce them. "First we have Ms Marie Kaida. Then we Abigail Brodie. Next is Halon Thompson. Followed by Chloe and Eli Raptor. And lastly, we have Shane Schroeder. These students have just transferred here just yesterday but with everything that happened and the fact that we didn't really have class yesterday they didn't get properly introduce. Oh, and by the way later today we will be holding duels for each of them, their own little right of passage into the school. As is a tradition for transfer students."

Mason gets red in the face instantly correcting the teacher as soon he got done talking. "Actually I go by Mason I'm a transgender boy I don't see how you didn't get that memo."

"Well in this class you get called by your birth name and gender because that is you're real gender and name." Mr Stein says ushering the kids to go to their seats in the class. "I'm gonna do roll call say here if you are present. Jane Ahmaguchi, Ling Ahmaguchi, Jameson Anderson, Tomas Bonaparte, Steve Cook, Destiny Deville, Aria Gardner, Nenet Gardner Tyson Hassleberry, Lina Huffington, Matilda Huffington, Raina Ishtar, Seto Kaiba Jr., Baron Misawa, Jade Misawa, Meggan Motegi, Damien Moto, Hatshepsut Moto, Alister Phoenix, Ryan Phoenix, Charlette Princeton, Charlie Princeton, Adder Rodes, Dean Rodes, Sabrina Taylor, Alexandra Truesdale, Michelle Truesdale, Trent Truesdale, Tyler Truesdale, Zen Truesdale, Joeleen Wheeler, Maya Wheeler, Jaden Jordan Yuki, and Samantha Yuki."

Johnnie started heaving heavily beginning to have a panic attack from him being called Joeleen. Harry punches the side of his chair from being called Jane. Luke sits there pissed but everyone already knowing his birth name.

JayJay stands and leaves the room, fists clenched to his sides but knowing the best way to deal with this problem was to report to the chancellors.

Alex stands, clearly pissed "Um sir I think you just called quite a few of us by things that aren't our names"

"Like I said to Abigail I will call you by the name and genders that are on your birth certificates as that is your real and legal names," says.

"That's bullcrap and I refuse to answer to anything but my true name. I am not a girl and never will be. Either you respect me enough to call me who I am or you might as well just throw me out of here right now."

"That won't is necessary," Mr Moto says as he steps into the room "Mr Stien when these students were signed up to this school their parents turned in notes explaining their situations. Pegasus and I decided that they would be allowed to go by the names they chose for themselves. As such every one of the teachers was instructed to use those names, that does include you. If not you may leave now and I will take over your place until someone is found to do so"

"Fine, I'll just find another job this one was stupid anyways," says walking out of the classroom.

Mr Moto sighs and shakes his head "Well class looks like ill be taking over. Sorry for the discomfort he may have brought but I assure you we won't let it happen again" he says as he makes his way to the front of the room.

JayJay walks back to his seat and sits down.

Johnnie has his knees curled up to his chest picking at the cuts on his arm.

Halon turns to him a puts a hand on his shoulder "Hey are you ok?" He asks, knowing that he wasn't but unsure what else to open with "It'll be alright. Sure don't effect the way I see you. Your still the same boy I met yesterday no matter what some lame teacher says."

Johnnie nods looking at the floor for the remainder of the lecture.

Halon nods slightly and looks back at the room.

Mr Moto starts a lesson but only goes for about half the day. "Alright, the class now we will be going to the duel arena to welcome our newest students and test their strength."

Mason, Chloe and Eli walk to the duel arena with the rest of the students.

"The first duel is Mason vs Maya," says.

Mason and Maya start duelling and have a hard duel that was about even for 45 minutes before Maya wins.

"The second duel is Marie vs Charlie."

Marie and Charlie duel for 30 minutes before Charlie won by one card.

"The third duel is Holan vs Lucas."

Holan and Luke duel for about 20 minutes before Luke won.

"The fourth duel is Alex vs Chloe."

They duel for about 45 minutes before Alex wins.

"The fifth duel is Eli vs Harry."

They duel for 20 minutes before Eli wins the duel.

"The last duel is Shane vs Samson."

They duel for about 30 minutes before Samson wins.

"Wow, those were great duels. Don't you agree on everyone? Well, you're all great duelist's after all." Mr Moto says before letting them go for the day.


End file.
